A mechanical apparatus for the manufacture of wigs and similar substance has been hitherto studied in various ways and invented by the present inventor, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,804 has been granted on that invention. In the invention of that patent, a hooked needle goes up and down simultaneously with its movement in a direction parallel to the movement of a material in which hair is to be rooted. In the event of rooting hair on a fabric with coarse texture or on a single yarn or on a finer subtance similar to single yarn, there is sometimes a case in which the hooked needle goes down to an interstice among yarns of the material or to a place where there is no single yarn, so that no knot is tied in such a case. In other words, there sometimes occurs an imperfect hair rooting. Thus, the apparatus of the above invention has a defect in that there are limitations as the material which maybe used for hair rooting.
There is another defect in the apparatus of the above patent. As the positions of the hooked needle for making knots advances parallel to the a direction in which the material moves, the rooting of hair is restricted by intervals at which the hooked needle advances. Thus, it is impossible to make the density of hair rooting denser than that. There is also the following defect. In the second up and down operation of the hooked needle, the hair loop formed by its first up and down operation is likely to be accidentally hooked by the hooked needle which is going up through the hair layer, and is thereby broken.